A Certian Guardian And A Rebel Leader
by Cornelia93
Summary: Hey guys this is our first fanfic so please be nice.Read and you will know what its about.CHAPTER 10 IS UP AND IS NOW COMPLETE. WxC
1. Chapter 1

**Rewritten: A Certain Guardian and A Rebel Leader**

**Hi this is Krissy & Marie & this is our first story ever. This story is about Will and Caleb. In this story, Will never meet Irma, Taranee, Cornelia or Hay Lin so this makes her new to the school. Start reading and you'll see how Will will start to know the gang. We hope you like, so enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: The Guardians**

Will Vandom was the daughter of Susan and Thomas Vandom but Thomas abandoned Will when she was only 5 years old. So Susan had to learn how to take care of herself and her little daughter. She never knew why he left, all she got out of him was 'I have to leave. I just can't cope with you people anymore.' Susan sighed a deep sigh _'He said it like we weren't normal. God, I hate him so much for leaving us.'_ she thought while she parked her car in front of their new apartment. They moved to Heatherfield because of Susan's promotion at work. When Will found out that they were moving from her hometown she got so angry that she didn't speak to her mother for a week. She didn't want to leave her friends and her secret crush Adrien Cruz. He was the most popular boy in her school and he was the most handsome and well built boy she'd ever seen. Now that she was moving she would never get the chance of going out with him. So, all she had to do now was cope with the moving business. Maybe who knew, he would move to Heatherfield too and then she would get the chance of going out with him. _'Humph, fat chance.'_ She'd thought once she and her mother were on speaking terms again.

Susan looked to her right and just watched Will. She was now 15 years old and she grew-up to be nothing like her father. The only resemblance that Thomas Vandom was her father was Will's hair colour and the way she laughed. Will was listening to her Mp3 player while doing a quiz that was found in her favorite magazine, _Shout._ It had all the latest gossip on movie actors, singers and who dumped who. Her favorite singer was Avril Lavigne and now she was doing a quiz to see if she was anything like her. Will finished the quiz and found out that she was more like Avril Lavigne than Kelly Clarkson. Then she took out her headphones and switched off her Mp3. _'I guess we're here.'_

"Honey, we're here." Susan said calmly, "Can you help me with the boxes?"

"Sure, whatever." Will said. She didn't mean being this mean to her mother after all, she was the one who helped her out with her school project and homework and she was grateful for that but she was just only a bit mad from the whole moving from Fadden Hills situation. Fadden Hills was where Will used to live before. It was the most beautiful place she ever knew. It was always sunny there and it only rained a few days a year with was great considering Will didn't like the rain. Will got out of the car, closed the door and opened the trunk were she took out two boxes filled with her stuff. Then she made her way to the front door and opened it as best she could with her hands full of boxes. After she marched up the steps to their apartment.

"Sometimes I wonder what I do wrong with you." Susan said, partly to herself. She then took a few boxes herself and went up the steps herself. After the boxes were taken up to their apartment, Will went inside her new room to unpack her things. She went down the hall and stepped into her room.

It had a window which had a spectacular view of Heatherfield and a big queen bed in the middle of the room. There also was a huge desk in a corner which was filled with some of her boxes. _'God, I have a lot of stuff.'_ she thought with a smile. The walls were painted forest green which matched the fitted carpet perfectly. It was her favorite colour. She put some of the boxes on the bed and started taking out her family pictures. Most of them were just of her and her mother but she had a few with her father. Her favorite one was when she was just a few days old and he was holding her tightly in his arms. In the picture he looked so happy and sometimes Will wondered if he really was happy when she was born and why he left her and her mother. It was just so odd and bizarre. _'Sometimes I wish you never left us, dad. Why did you leave us?' _She asked herself, but she knew she would never know the answer to that question because her father was long gone. She continued to unpack until there was only one box left. It held who knew what. So, Will decided to open it.

Once she opened it she found birthday cards and Christmas cards which were all from her dad. They were all dated just after he left. How the heck were they there? Her mother said that he never sent any cards after he left them. She opened a card and listened to the 'Happy Birthday' tune that it was playing. _'How could mom hide this from me?' _she thought. Just then she heard the door open. "Will, this is for you." her mother said while handing out and envelope.

"Thanks." Will got up from were she previously sat and took the envelope from her mother, practicly tearing it from her hands. "Weren't all these addressed to me?" She pointed to the open box. Susan saw the open box and saw that it was the very same box where she hid all the birthday cards, Christmas cards and Easter cards Thomas sent Will.

"Umm... yes they were." Susan said while looking at her daughter, "But I only hid them just to keep you safe."

"Keep me safe? Keep me safe from what? From finding out that my father cared about me just a little bit. You always pictured him like being such a big monster and all this time he was trying to contact me." Will said, she felt tears forming in her eyes but she held them back, "Why didn't you tell me about these?" she kicked the box and all the cards fell to the floor.

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt. I knew once you got attached to him he would stop sending letters and just abandon you like he already did." Susan said in a broken voice.

"Well, thanks for nothing, mom. I'm a big girl now and I know how to take care of my self so I wouldn't let him do that to me, again." she yelled, "I'm going out." She grabbed her bag, stuffed the envelope in it and stepped outside her room.

"Don't you walk away from me, young lady. Come back here and I'll explain to you the rest." Susan yelled at her daughter. Will didn't turn back but she stopped dead in her tracks.

"There's nothing else to explain. I get it." and then continued to walk in the direction of the door.

"But you don't even know where to go. You knew to this city and so am I"

"I'll ask directions." and then she slammed the door and took the stairs.

"If only you knew what your father was you wouldn't want to talk to him." Susan said.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**At The Park:**

After she asked some people directions to the park she got there and sat on a bench under a tree. '_I've never yelled like that at mom.' _she thought, sorry for what she said. She was thankful for being with her mother but she never told her 'thanks for nothing' it was what her father told her before he left. Before he left, her mother and her father had a big fight and when he said 'I have to leave. I just can't cope with you guys.' he told her mother, 'Thanks for giving me Will, but either than that thanks for nothing.' That really hurt her mother and after he left she cried for over a week. Will remembered that fight like it was yesterday. She couldn't recall any of the small details but she remembered the words very clear. She spent a few minutes staring at some birds and then remembered about the envelope in her bag. So, she got it out and opened it. After a few seconds of reading it she smiled and put it back in her bag. She got accepted to Sheffield Institute which was some good news because she sucked at her interview.

Then she realized that right next to her were two teenage girls fighting over some name the brunette called the blonde girl.

"I told you not to call me that, Irma." the blond girl told the girl called Irma.

"Oh, c'mon. It's a cute name for you." Irma said with a smile.

"But I don't like it, Irmy." the blond one said. At this Irma totally stopped smiling. "See you don't like it either."

"Ok, fine Cornelia, I'll stop calling you 'Corny'." Irma said. Just then she saw a red headed girl staring at them. She was maybe about their age which was a good thing. "What are you looking at, Carrot Top?" Irma asked Will.

"I was umm... just thinking about something." Will stammered.

"Don't be so mean Irmy!" the blonde girl said, "This clown is Irma Liar and I'm Cornelia Hale." Cornelia said.

"Hey, I'm not a clown, Corny." Irma said defensivley.

"Hi, I'm Will Vandom. I just moved here from Fadden Hills." said Will

"Nice to meet you and sorry for calling you Carrot Top." Irma apologized, "I was just a bit mad."

"Oh, it's ok. I'm used to it." said Will. "Umm, do you guys know how to get to the mall? Because I need to buy some school supplies. I got accepted to Sheffield Institute." she said proudly.

"Yeah, we know. We were going there ourselves. Do you wanna come with?" Irma asked.

"Yeah, sure. As long as you don't mind." Will asked Cornelia.

"No, I don't mind at all. We ourselves go to Sheffield Institute." Cornelia said, "We could show you around when we start school,"

"Thanks." Will said. Then Will and the girls went to the mall in order to buy the school things that were listed on the school envelope that Will received. She got books, that she never knew existed, books like '_Animal farm', 'Burning Everest' _and '_Rebecca', _a bunch of files and flexi files and a whole pack of fullscaps. Just then Will heard something growling and then looked oddly at Irma.

"Sorry, I'm starving." she said.

"Then lets go and eat." Cornelia said. They made their way to the food-court and ordered what they wanted to eat. Will had a cheese-burger with curly fries, Irma had a chicken burger with chilli fries and Cornelia had tuna salad. After they ate Cornelia said;

"Hey, you wanna hang out at the Silver Dragon tomorrow?"

"Sure. What time?" Will said.

"Say at 3pm?" Irma suggested.

"Ok, sounds good to me." said Will, "Thanks, guys. For showing me where the mall is and for coming with me to buy the supplies." she smiled.

"Hey, I only came with you because I needed to buy supplies too." Irma said, "Just kidding. It was no problem."

"Well, see you tomorrow." Cornelia said.

"See you." Will said. They said their goodbyes and then went on their way home. Will decided to take a short cut through an alley and that was probably the worst thing she ever did. Once she reached the end of the corner she heard a voice from behind "What?" she said, not sure what he or she said.

"I said give me you purse." It was a man wearing a black hoodie, grey sweat pants and white sneakers.

"Heh-heh, lucky for you I don't have a purse. You see I don't carry a purse." she said.

"Then give me your money." they guy said.

"I don't have any money on me." Will said. Just then he took out a gun.

"Then you won't mind if I take your bag." he said and got ready to press the trigger. _'Oh no! He's gonna shoot me.'_ Will thought. Just then she stuck out her hand to protect herself, even though if he aimed at her head she would still be dead but it's better then no protection, and a form of pink energy formed. It blew up the guys gun and sent him flying to the street.

"Did I just do that?" she asked herself, looking dumbfounded.

"Aaarrgh, don't touch me you... you freak!" the guy, who was now in the street, said. She put her hands in her jacket pockets and hurried home. Once she was home, she stepped inside, locked the door and took off her jacket. She then found her mother sitting on the sofa watching _Jerry Springer_.

"Umm... mom, I'm sorry I yelled at you in there. I know you did it for my own good and I thank you for that but I was just..." she began but was then cut off by her mother.

"I know, honey. I'm sorry too. I just didn't want you to get hurt." Susan said as she got up from the sofa and gave her daughter a big hug. "What's wrong, honey? You're shaking."

"Uhh... nothing. I almost fell the last two stairs on the way up here." she lied. It was a lame excuse but her mother bought it.

"As long as you're ok." said. "C'mon, I've got you some DVDs we can watch." Will went into the living room and sat on the sofa, her mother put the DVD in the DVD Player and sat back down on the sofa. Once the movie began Will noticed it was _'Snakes on a Plane' _she already saw it but she didn't want to tell her mother anything. They watched the movie and then went to sleep. It was their first night in the apartment and Will slept like a baby.

The following morning Will awoke at 8:30am. Since school didn't start for another three weeks she didn't have to worry that she would be late. She got out of bed, stretched a bit and then switched the stereo on. Then she went into the bathroom which was connected to her bedroom, stripped down her clothes and then stepped in the shower. The cool water felt good on her skin. After she was washed and dried she went into the kitchen to find her mother having a cup of coffee while reading the paper.

"G'morning, mom." Will said as she pulled a bowl from the kitchen cupboard, then she took out a packet of _'Cinnamon squares' _and poured some in the bowl.

"G'morning, honey. People say the craziest things. Look what this guy said, he said he went to steal from this girl which was in an alley and then she formed some pink energy which destroyed his gun and blasted _him_ into the street." said while she laughed.

"Heh-heh, yeah. Funny." Will said as she ate a spoonful of cereal.

"What time is it, Will?" asked.

"8:45am. Why?" Will said as she finished her cereal.

"Oh, shoot. I'm gonna be late for work." got up from her seat, grabbed her keys and said, "Bye, Will. Be good." she kissed her forehead and stepped outside.

"Okay. So what do I do today?" she asked herself. "I need to get myself a pet. I've been talking to myself for ages." Will then went to her room, made her bed and checked to see if she had any e-mails. Then she watched some Tv until it was time to go to the Silver Dragon.

**At the Silver Dragon:**

Once she asked a few people where the Silber Dragon was she found it and saw that it was a Chiniese style restaurant. It was beautiful but then she decided to go inside because all the people staring at her were looking at her like she was crazy or something. Once Will entered the Silver Dragon she saw an Asian girl sitting next to Irma and Cornelia. She made her way next to their table. Not that many people were there so it wasn't that busy. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, this is Hay Lin, her parents own this restaurant. Hay Lin this is Will Vandom." Irma said, introducing Will to Hay Lin.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." said Will after they shook hands.

"Same here." said Hay Lin. Will sat next to them and then heard Cornelia saying:

"When is Taranee coming? She's 30 minutes late." Just then Taranee came in through the front doors.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late I had some trouble with my mum." Taranee said.

"It's ok. I know the feeling." Will said.

"Yeah, I don't mean to seem rude or anything but who are you again?" Taranee asked. She sat down next to Irma who was drinking her milk from a straw.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Will Vandom." Will said, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, nice meeting you Will." Taranee said.

"Same here." Will said.

"So, Hay Lin can you get us some more cookies." Irma said. Just than Grandma Lin came from the kitchen with some chocolate chip cookies and some milk to Irma's delight. Irma took three off of the plate and stuffed them in her mouth.

"Hi, Grandma, these are my friends. This is Will, Irma, Taranee and Cornelia." Hay Lin told her Grandma pointing to the girls individually.

"Hello, girls." Grandma Lin said.

"Hello." they said all together. While the girls ate some of the cookies, Hay Lin said "Grandma, can you tell us a story?" Just then, the pot near her started shaking. Everyone turned their attention to the pot.

"Grandma, what's in it?" Hay Lin asked, very curios.

"Nothing. I think its time to tell you that story." just than she picked up the pot and the Heart of Candracar came floating above them. "Once the universe was a single, immense kingdom ruled by nature. A kingdom that lasted eons. Until…" Grandma paused dramatically before she said, "Spirits and creatures learned evil, and this one world was divided into those who wanted peace and those who lived on others' pain. To separate the two halves the veil was created. Evil and justice were banished to the dark side of Metamoor, which had once been one of the universe's most beautiful worlds. Before separating for eternity, the universe gave life to the temple of Candracar, in the very of infinitity. There, the mightiest spirits and creatures are on guard. There, the protectors of the Veil reside and there, if you wish, you also may journey. It's not by mere chance that you are here." Grandma intoned pausing to look each girl in the eye, one by one. "You are the new Guardians of the Veil, the most important warriors in a battle that began 1000's of years ago."

"The Veil?" Irma piped up.

"The world is made of many different worlds, and the Veil is what divides them. It is a barrier that has become dangerously fragile. There are portals between the world of evil and the world that is ours. And these portals are being breached." Grandma Lin said.

Hay Lin saw Will's lip tremble, "I-I'm afraid I don't understand," she said.

"To understand listen to your two hearts. One beats within you, and the other is the Heart of Candracar." Just at that moment the Heart of Candracar began to shimmer. "The forces of nature lie within you, and from now and forever they will be in you." Grandma said to them. "You, Irma, will have the power over water. To you firm Cornelia, the power of Earth and to you my young Hay Lin, you will have the power over Air and to you generous Taranee the difficult gift of fire." Announced Grandma Lin.

"What about me?" Will asked.

"Give me your hand Will, you will find out soon enough." Grandma Lin said as she put the Heart of Candracar in Will's hands. With that Grandma Lin went inside the kitchen to wash the dishes. Will was stunned to say the least.

"That was the weirdest story I've ever heard. What do we do now?" Hay Lin said.

"We continue eating cookies." Irma said while putting a handful of cookies in her mouth.

"Is that what all you think about? Food?" Cornelia said irritated.

"Well, it's not my fault that I'm hungry, CORNY." spat back Irma.

"Don't call me that, IRMY." shouted Cornelia while standing up. When she did that so did Irma. While they were making a staring contest Will got up and shouted "SHUT UP YOU TWO. ALL YOU DO IS FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT. AND I'VE HAD IT"

"Ok, ok no need to shout." they said at once as they sat down.

"Geeze, it's like you never saw anyone fight." said Irma. With a sigh Will sat down and grabbed a cookie. After Will ate the cookie she said, "I don't know about you guys but I'm heading home." Will said she stood up and grabbed her bag. "See you guys tomorrow." with that she walked out side and rode off to her apartment on her bike. What she didn t know was that Grandma Lin put the Heart of Candracar in Will's back pack.

**End of ****Chapter**

**So that was ****Chapter 1. We hope you like it and pls review. No flames hehe. But if you do flame try and be nice.**

**Krissy & Marie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rewritten: A Certain Guardian and A Rebel Leader:**

**Hey, all, we're back. Thanks to those few people who favored this story it really means a lot to us. Anyway, thanks to those active readers for reviewing you're the greatest. So anyway, this is chapter 2 and we hope you like it.**

**Chapter 2: New Powers**

When Will got back home she found that her mother was already there, making dinner. Her mother _never _made dinner. _'What's up with her? This isn't like her' _Will thought silently. She took off her back-pack, hung her jacket and said; "Umm... mom. What are you doing?" Her mother continued stirring whatever she was making and said;

"I'm making your favorite, Macaroni and cheese." she smiled.

"Uhh... yeah. What I meant was _why_ are you cooking?" Will said. She didn't want to seem rude, but this was really strange to see her mother cooking. She always tried so hard to learn how to cook but she never learned a thing and her food always tasted like crap in the end.

"Well, I wanted to make it up to you about the whole hiding the letters scenario." her mother said, feeling sad all over again.

"Oh. You don't have to do that. I forgive you." Will said, trying to sound as polite as possible, "You'll make it up to me more if you stop cooking..." Will looked into the pot and saw that the 'cheese' was turning green, "what ever that is."

"It's the way it's supposed to turn.... I think." Susan said, "Anyway, how did it go with your new friends."

"It went fine. I had a lot of fun." Will went over to the table, giving up on the cooking business with her mother, and sat down. "Mom, will you promise to stop cooking if I eat just one small teeny tiny bit?" she asked, hoping her mother would say yes.

"Nope, you're going to eat the macaroni and cheese and you're gonna like it" Susan said firmly.

"Uhh, I think I'm gonna be sick and I didn't even taste it yet." Will said as she banged her head on the table and buried her face with her hands. "You know I don't like the things you cook."

"But this will be delisious. I promise." she put the macaroni in the boiling water and let it simmer for a few minutes. After a few dinner was ready and when Susan put a heaping spoonful of macaroni and cheese on Will's plate, she took one big gulp and took a bite. After she swallowed she turned green and ran to the bathroom.

"Oh, c'mon, Will. It's not that bad." Susan said as she tasted it herself. After she swallowed she went running to the bathroom herself. "Ok, I'll admit that it's gross but you can't blame a girl for trying." she smiled.

"Mom, you've tried to cook that for years and it's the same result every time. We should just order take out every day." Will said as she got out of the bathroom followed by her mother.

"Ok. Chinese or Mexican?" Susan asked as she held her phone in her hands.

"I feel Mexican tonight." Will threw out the rest of the nasty food and sat back down at the table. After a few minutes a delivery man came and delivered the food. Will would trade this food with her mother's any day. "What movie are we gonna watch tonight, mom?" Will asked after she threw away the food boxes.

"How about _'The Sisterhood Of Travelling Pants'?" _Susan asked_._

"Sure, I haven't watched it. Let's go put it on." Will entered the living room, set up the DVD Player and put the disk inside. They spent the next two hours watching the film until Susan fell asleep on the sofa. Will was so tired herself that she didn't move from the sofa and dooed off there too. The following weeks went by quickly and before Will knew it, it was the first day of school. She always hated the first days of school and being new and all made her hate it even more. She heard the door open and she knew that it was time to wake up for school. "Will, wake up. It's time for school." Susan Vandom said as she turned on the lights.

"Uhh... it's too bright." Will squinted her eyes shut and covered her head with a pillow. When Susan saw this she opened the curtains to let in more light.

"Ok, ok I'm up." Will pulled the sheets from her body and got up from the bed.

"I thought so. Now, go take a shower and get dressed or you'll be late for school." Then her mother went out the door and closed it behind her. Will did as her mother said and once she was clean and dry she got dressed into a pair of cargo camouflage pants, a yellow t-shirt and a pair of black flip-flops. After she went into the kitchen and ate a piece of toast that her mother prepared for her. _'At least she can make a piece of toast with out burning it'_ Will thought with a laugh.

"Hey, honey. I'm gonna go to work. Don't forget to leave at or else you'll miss the bus." Susan said as she grabbed her suitcase, kissed Will on the forehead and left for work.

"I have plenty of time." Will took her time eating and when she looked at the clock she noticed that it was already 8.05am. "Oh, damn it. I'm gonna miss the bus." she cursed. She grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs. Once she was outside she noticed that she missed the bus completely.

"Hey, wait up." she yelled and ran afetr it but it was no use. The bus was long gone. "Ah, damn it." Just then her back-pack started glowing hot pink. When she opened it she noticed that it was the heart thingy Hay Lin's grandmother told them about. "What's this thing doing in here?" Will asked herself. Since the time she went to the Silver Dragon, Will almost never opened her bag so she couldn't have found it sooner.

"So, what do I do with you?" Will said, "It's not like you can turn me invisible and fly me to school. Now, _that _would be something." Just as Will finished the last word, she turned invisible and she felt like someone or _something _lifted her up. Before she knew it, she was flying in the air. "Woah, where are the brakes on this thing?" she screamed, "Watch out for that pole." Will closed her eyes and hoped for the best. She got prepared to get hit by the big metal pole but surprisingly she didn't When she opened her eyes she saw that she had total control over the Heart.

"This is _soo_ COOL!" Will said, "Off to Sheffield Institute."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

When Will got to school, she went in the parking lot, where there weren't a lot of people, and said, "Turn me visible Heart thingy." just as she said that she turned visible. Then she heard the bell ring for the second time, _'Oh god, now I'm really gone be in trouble' _she thought, she went running into the school and to her surprise no one was there. She skidded to a stop and got out her school schedule in order to find what class she had. When she found her class from she entered and she yelled, "I'M HERE." and tripped on something. The whole class burst into hysterical laughter. Cornelia was in class too but she didn't laugh, she got up from her seat and helped her up. Then the History teacher, said, "Yes, you're here and you've disturbed my class." in a bored voice, "So, if you'll be so kind as to take a seat I can continue my class." Will turned even more embarrassed and took a seat next to Cornelia, in the back, "Now, take out your textbooks and find page 50." Will took out her text book _'The rise and Fall of Napoleon and his troops'_ and sank down in her chair. Cornelia saw Will was so embarrassed and said;

"Don't worry about him, he's always like that. And if it helps, I did the same thing when I first came here." to try and make her feel better. Will smiled as a sign of thanks. The rest of the lesson was spent by Will sending notes to Cornelia about how she came to school and what she'd done to the guy in the alley way when he tried to rob her. Uriah, the school bully, was throwing spit-balls at the geeky boy, Martin Tubbs and by talking about Napoleon and his troops. When the bell rang Will was the first one to get up and get the hell out of class. She waited for Cornelia and once she was out, Cornelia grabbed Will by the arm and dragged her to where their lockers where.

"The same thing happened to me. But I didn't turn invisible and I didn't fly to school." Cornelia said as she dialed the combination in her locker and continued, "My mom told me to help her in the garden last week and when I planted some sunflower seeds they sprung to life after two seconds they were left in the soil." She put in her history books in the locker and took out her math books and her Spanish textbooks.

"That is weird. Maybe the others have had some experiences as well." Will said, she looked at the piece of paper the principle had given her and dialed in the combination in her locker as well, "We'll just have to wait and see. Only two lessons 'till lunch and we'll know." She put the books she didn't need in the locker and took out her Math books and English books.

"Yep, we just have to wait." Just then the bell rang signaling them to go to the next lesson they had. They went to Math class and then they had different lessons. After the lessons were over it was time for lunch. Will walked into the cafeteria and went to grab a tray. She put some meatloaf on her plate and some carrots and broccoli. She paid for the food and then looked in every dorection in order to find a place were to sit. She then saw Taranee wave at her in order to go and sit at their table. She made her way to the table and noticed that the friends she made were all there. Irma, Cornelia, Taranee and Hay Lin were all sitting there. Irma was making a kind of snowman out of mashed potatoes, Taranee was eating a Caesar salad, Cornelia was reading _'Tangled up in you'_ while munching on a celery stick and Hay Lin was drawing something on a piece of paper. "Hey, Will, we saved you a seat." Hay Lin said as she looked up from her drawing.

"Hey, thanks for saving me a seat." Will sat down and started cutting her meatloaf. When she was going to put the meatloaf in her mouth Taranee said;

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you," she said.

"Why not? It can't be that bad." Will exclaimed.

"Fine, eat it then." Irma said, she looked up from what she was doing and smiled.

"But don't come crying to me when you have a stomach ache." Cornelia said. Will ignored both what Cornelia and Irma said as well as what Taranee said. She put the meatloaf in her mouth and chewed it slowly.

"3…2…1…" Irma counted. As soon as she said 1, Will went running out the cafeteria and to the bathroom. When Will was out of site the girls burst into total and complete laughter. When they calmed down Will came back looking very sick. She sat back down then Irma said:

"Tol..." but Will cut her off.

"Don't even say a word." Will said with an evil glare.

"But.." When Irma saw the look Will was giving her, Irma shut up. They ate the rest of their lunch and then Will broke the silence. "Guys, I have to tell you something" She told them about the guy who tried to rob her and what she did to him and his gun and how she got to school that very same morning. Silence fell and after a few minutes it sank in, they were the new guardians.

"Well, looks like there's nothing we can do except, to accept the fact that we're the new guardians." Taranee said.

"How about we go to this abandoned warehouse and practice with our powers?" Cornelia said as she put down her book and stepped a bit closer to the others in order for them to hear her well, "There's nothing we could lose. We can perfect our power usage and then in the coming future we can face any obstacles that we may face."

After some time of thinking they all agreed. At that moment the bell rang for the coming lessons. They said their goodbyes and went on their way to class. Will had English with Taranee while the others had Spanish and French. The rest of the day went by quickly and before Will knew it, it was time to go to the abandoned warehouse Cornelia mentioned during lunch. They went there and when they entered Will noticed that it was really creepy, dark and damp.

"This place gives me the creeps." Hay Lin said as she shuddered.

"Yeah, this place has been abandoned for over forty years." Taranee stated, "It was used to make manikins before."

"That makes me feel all better." Irma said as she eyed an old rusty metal manikin.

"C'mon guys, it's time to start practicing." Will said as she summoned the Heart of Candracar. It came out from the palm of her hand she then said; "Uhh... guardians unite." Just then the transformation began, five tiny orbs came out of the Heart each a different colour. The orbs engulfed them and they began to transform, wings grew from their backs, their arms and legs grew longer and they somehow looked older. Even their clothes changed, Taranee and Will wore pink tank tops while Irma, Hay Lin and Cornelia wore turqouise tank tops. For their bottoms they wore shorts, mini skirts and normal skirts.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Hay Lin exclaimed, she started flying around the rafters like pigeons did.

"Somehow we look older." Cornelia said as she examined her hands and body. Her curves looked better and her hair was even glossier than before.

"Fire!" Taranee said, a big ball of fire formed and she threw it, afraid that she'd burn herself. Once the ball left her hand it flew into a bunch of old manikin heads and started a fire.

"Irma, put it out! You're water." Will said, "Oh, God! We started a fire."

"I'm trying, I'm trying. C'mon water, come out or else we're burn in here alive." Irma said, she started paniking. Then a big ball of water formed and it went straight to the burning menikin heads. Putting out the fire and reassuring the gang that everything was all right.

"Sorry, I...I think I need some more practice." Taranee stated, she smiled an apologetic smile.

"You think?!" Cornelia said, she stomped her foor and a big boulder appeared right in front of her.

"Guys, stop fighting. We're all new at this, it's no big deal." Hay Lin said as she got back down on the floor.

"It's no big deal?! We almost burned down a warehouse." Cornelia said, her temper getting the best of her.

"I said I was sorry, Cornelia. What do you want me to do? Take back what I've done?" Taranee yelled, this time stepping closer to Cornelia.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"Well, I can't. Ok? I just can't. It's not my fault I'm afraid of fire, it's just who I am." Taranee said as she walked away. Will went running after her and stopped her. Taranee stopped dead in her tracks. Will turned around and said;

"Guys, stop! Let's just forget about this and just continue."

"Fine!" Cornelia said, she went to a corner and started busting manikin arms and legs. They spent the next couple of hours practicing and coming up with new combos they could use on the bad guys. When it was time to go back home Cornelia apologized for her out burst and everything was like it never happened. After saying their goodbyes, Will went home. While she was walking the Heart started glowing hot pink. Will noticed this and so she took out the Heart from her back-pack and started making her way where the Heart showed her to go. When she entered the alley way, she heard a strange sound coming from the dumpster. She got near the dumpster and then smelt something rotten. Will pinched her nose and then heard someone talking in the dumpster. She opened the lid of the dumpster, carefully, and saw a green ugly thing that had a rat in its hands.

"Eww... this ugly cat smells really bad." Will said. She turned around and began walking but the 'cat' said:

"Blunk no cat, Blunk passling." Once she heard this she turned around and saw that it talked. She screamed and she backed away from the thing called Blunk.

"Why girly scream? Blunk, do nothing to you?" Blunk told her. When she saw that the thing was making its way towards her she walked backwards. She fell into a swirly blue thing which lead to who knew where.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Finally, it's ready. Now, I hope that you liked this chapter and I hope that you review.**

**Krissy & Marie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rewritten: A certain Guardian and a Rebel Leader:**

**Hi, it's us again. We hope you liked the last chapter. But I'm sad to say that we didn't get any reviews from you guys. We hope that you're still reading it. Anyway, this is chapter 3 and I hope that you like it.**

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Rebel Leader**

Will felt weightless for at least two minutes until she landed in something cold and wet. She opened her eyes but she couldn't see a thing because everything was a blur. She stood up and saw that the pool or whatever it was, was really sallow. Will gasped for air and then felt something cold under her chin. When she looked up, she saw a green scaly man holding a blade to her throat.

"Get up. Put your hands on your head and don't you dare try and run." he ordered. Will did what she was told and then took a huge gulp of air.

"Now, tell me who you are or I'll be forced to slit your throat." he ordered, once again.

"Um ... I'm … Wait a minute who are _you_?" Will shot back while putting her hands on her hips. The only thing she hated was people bossing her around and people who she didn't know bossing her around was more than she could take.

"I asked you the question first and who said you could put your hands down?" Aldarn asked, a little annoyed.

"First of all, no one bosses me around, except for my mother, and second, put that blade away from me." she said while shoving the blade away from her.

"I can put the blade wherever I want." he said, he put the blade back under her chin and didn't dare take his eyes off of her. By now, a lot of rebels where around and instead of duing their duties they were watching the fight between Aldarn and Will.

"Oh, I'll tell you where to put hat blade!" Will said, "You can stick it up your ass and see how it feels. Maybe you would like it." she said, her temper getting the better of her. She cracked her knuckles and small sparks showed as she kracked a knuckle. Everyone looked at her in awe. Aldarn back away, afraid that he'll get burned or something if the sparks touched him.

"Ha! Don't look so tough now, do ya?" Will said with a laugh. Just then the Heart of Candracar started glowing hot pink, a tiny little orb came out of it and engulfed Will making the transformation begin. Once the pink light faded she said; "Do you know who I am _now_?" Aldarn just blinked.

"That's what I thought." Will said.

"Aldarn, I think you should put your sword away. I think the little girl is afraid of it." A boy appeared from the crowd he was about 17 years old, he had emerald-green eyes and light-brown hair which made Will get butterflies in her stomach just by the way he was looking at her. Aldarn sheathed his sword and went passed the other Rebels to who knew where.

"Who are you?" The boy said. Will smiled and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm a guardian of the Veil. And you are?" She said, getting more confident that usual. More Rebels were showing up now and everyone gaped at her. The boy couldn't keep his eyes off of her. _'Wow! She's hot'_ he thought, '_Caleb, snap out of it. For all you know this could be an imposter.'_

"I'm still waiting." Will asked, just then her wings started fluttering and before she knew it, she was flying. Well, she was more like buzzing in the air than like flying. She was 'flying' like a mosquito who just got sprayed in the face with a tin of bug repellant.

"How do I get down?" Will asked the rebel.

"How am I supposed to know?" he said, "You're the one with the wings. You must've flown before, right?"

"Well, you're wrong. This is kinda my first time flying. Can you at least help me down?" Will yelled. Her wings were acting like they had a mind of their own.

"Uh... ok. But I don't really know what I'm doing." He grabbed her legs and tried to pull her down but instead he took of her boot. _'This isn't happening, this isn't happening.' _he told himself but it didn't help much.

"What are you doing!?"

"Helping, you, down." he grunted. He pulled even harder but it was no use, those wings were even stronger than his grip because he had to hold on with both hands.

"You're not helping me, you're stealing my boot." She tried to grab her boot but instead she grabbed the young boy's hand. She lifted him up high with her and then he said:

"PUT, ME, DOWN." he yelled at her.

"Fine." she let him go and he fell into the fountain leading to Heatherfield. He grabbed her foot and they both toppled back to Heatherfield.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Back In Heather Field.**

Will opened her eyes and noticed that she was under the Rebel. '_He's kinda cute. What am I thinking? He's the one that called me a little girl'_ Will thought.

"Can you get off of me? You're kinda crushing me."Will said as she gasped for air, "You're heavier than you look." He smiled and got up from her, dusting off his coat and shirt.

"Where are we?" he asked her.

"In Heatherfield were else?" She got up from the ground, "And lending a hand would be greatly appreciated." She turned back into her normal self.

He ignored her and straightened the sword around his waist. "What's Heatherfield?" he asked her. He looked around him and said, "For a field it isn't that big."

"Whoa, you're really are as dumb as you look." she said as she grabbed her back-pack which was were she'd dropped it before.

"Hey, I'm not dumb." the boy said, "My name is Caleb."

"Oh, sorry, I guess I was wrong. You do know your name." Will said in a giggly tone.

"Just shut it. Tell me how to get back home. I need to tell the troops the new strategy I came up with." Caleb said.

"Well, that's the problem. I don't know how to go back to what ever that place was." Will said, "But honestly, who would want to back to that creep medieval place is beyond me."

"Hey, that place you're talking about it my home. And it wasn't always like that. Before that tyrant Prince Phobos Meridian was lovely place." he said defensively, "What do you mean 'that's the problem'?" Caleb asked.

"God, do I have to explain everything to you? I don't know how I came to wherever that place was and I don't know how we came back." Will explained.

"I thought you were a Guardian." Caleb said.

"Well, I am." Will said.

"Then, how come you don't know where you were?" Caleb asked.

"Because I'm new at this stuff." Will said, "I never wanted to be a Guardian. But somehow they chose _me_. I mean, I don't even know how work an algebra equation and they want me to make up a whole plan in order to seal the tears in the Veil and to keep the universe in complete harmony? This is just hopeless." All Caleb could do was just stare at her. After a minute of staring at each other Will snatched her shoe from his hand and put it on. Then Will decided to go to the Silver Dragon. _'Maybe Hay Lin would be there. She'd know what to do.'_ Will thought. She started walking in the direction of the Silver Dragon when Caleb, asked; "Where are you going?"

"To the Silver Dragon" Will said without even turning around.

"Hey, wait up." Caleb said. When he reached her he grabbed her hand and twirled her around, "You have to take me with you. I don't know a thing about this world and I need to get back home urgently."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Will asked, slightly irritated, "It's not my fault that you got here. I'm just as new to this city as you are."

"So, you mean to tell me that I'm here who, God knows where. You don't even know how to navigate your way to this "Silver Dragon", if it exists, dragons are extinct you know, you keep talking about and I have no means of going back home?" he asked.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

"That's it, I'm dead." Caleb said.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. Listen you can do what you want just try not to get killed." Will said, "Oh, wait you have a sword. You'll be fine" she said sarcastically. She started walking and left Caleb back in the alley way.

"Hey, I'm coming with you." He ran next to her and said, "You got me into this mess and you're gonna get me out." he walked next to her and waited in silence to see what she'd say.

"Great, I've got a bunch of homework and now I've got you to handle with. This day couldn't get much better." she said as she threw her hads in the air. They walked in silence and all the way to the Silver Dragon Caleb kept stealing glances at her. He saw many cars passing by and every time one passed him he'd start throwing things at them.

"Why are you throwing things at the cars? "Will asked with a small smile on her face.

"They're trying to kill me. What are they used for?"

"They're not going to kill you. Now everything in this world is tryin got hurt you, you know? They're used for to take you from one place to another." she explained, "Don't you have them in your uhh...world?"

"No, we don't." Caleb said, he looked into her eyes and thought, '_Her eyes are so beautiful. What am I thinking? She's the one that who called me dumb.'_ They continued walking in silence until the arrived at the Silver Dragon. "We're here." Will said, she opened the door and walked in. After they got in Will led him to a table. To her surprise the gang was all there.

"Will, where have you been? You've been missing for two days." Hay Lin said.

"Two days? I've just been with you guys. We've been to that abandoned warehouse, remember?" Said a shocked Will.

"Yeah, two days. Will, we went to that abandoned warehouse two days ago." Irma said, "You're mother has been worried sick about you."

"Where were you?" Cornelia asked, "We thought that some man took you."

"What?! No man took me anywhere. I was in his world." Will said.

"Oh, God! Don't tell me you've slept with him." Irma said.

"Huh? I didn't sleep with him. Eww... I just met him." Will said.

"Hey, I'm in the room you know." Caleb said, " And you're not that appealing yourself."

Will ignored him, she then told them what happened. After a few minutes Grandma Lin came out from the kitchen. "I see. Meridian speeds things up in our world. That's why you returned two days later.

"Grandma, have you been eavesdropping?" Hay Lin asked.

"No, I can hear very well for a woman my age." she said, "Now, we have to make up a story to cover up your absence for the couple of days."

"I know that. But what am I going to tell my mother?" Will said.

"Tell her that you went back to Fadden Hills and you forgot to mention it. She'll buy it, I promise." Grandma Lin said. "Now, who is this young man?"

"Uhh... this is Caleb. I found him in Meridian, well he found me." Will said.

"Hi nice to meet you but I've got to go back home. Prince Phobos is planning on attacking my city." Caleb said.

"Prince who?" Taranee asked.

"Prince Phobos a very evil and corrupted man." Grandma Lin explained, "He's been draining Meridian of it's powers for years, forcing the people of Meridian to live in fear and hunger."

"Exactly, and that's why the Rebels and I need to overthrow him. I am the Rebel Leader and it's my job to keep the people of Meridian safe from his men." Caleb said.

"Come on down to the basement. We need discus this situation privately. You to Caleb." Grandma Lin said while heading towards the basement. They all got up and went down to the basement.

"Grandma Lin, how are we going to get Caleb back to Meridian?" Will asked.

"We have to wait for another portal to open." Grandma Lin said.

"What's a portal?" Cornelia asked.

"It's a big blue thing that you go through." Will explained.

"Grandma Lin, is there one open now?" Taranee asked.

"Give one minute and I'll be right back." said Grandma Lin. After a minute or two Grandma Lin came back with a piece of paper. She put the piece of paper on the table in front of them. It was a map of Heatherfield.

"What are we suppose to do with this?" Irma asked.

"Will, can you give me the Heart of Candracar?" Grandma Lin said, Will gave her the Heart. She swirled it on top of the piece of paper but it remained the same.

"I'm afraid there are no portals open. Caleb, you'll have to stay somewhere." And then she went back to the kitchen.

"Well, that was useless." Hay Lin said.

"Where are you going to stay?" Taranee asked.

"How about with Will? Since she's the one who brought him here it would only be polite." Irma suggested, with a huge grin on her face.

"WHAT!?! No way! He's not staying with me and that's final." Will said as she sat down.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Cornelia exclaimed.

"WELL NO ONE ASKED YOU WHAT YOU THINK CORNY!!" Will yelled. Cornelia just shrugged.

"Ok, fine let's make a vote. Who wants Caleb to stay with Will raise their hand." Everyone shot their hands, even Caleb raised his hands, all except for Will. He smiled at her and all she did was roll her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Who disagree raise their hand," Only Will had her hand up so she was stuck with Caleb.

"FINE. He'll stay with me." and with that Will got up and stormed out of the Silver Dragon followed by Caleb.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Ok so that's the Chapter, hope you liked it. So now all you have to do in R&R. Laterz**

**Krissy & Marie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rewritten: A Certain Guar****dian and A Rebel Leader**

**It's us again, we're having a lot of fun writing this story. Anyway, this is chapter 4 and we hope that you like it.**

**Chapter 4: Caleb's new home**

Will stormed out of the Silver Dragon and started walking to her apartment, followed closely by Caleb. He couldn't keep up so he ran after her. "Hey, wait up." Once her caught up she said;

"Can't you keep up?" a bit irritated. She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes, I can keep up, but I want to see the things here." Caleb said, also irritated by Will's attitude. "Hey, what's with the attitude? It's not my fault I'm here. You're the one who pulled me into that portal thingy."

"Well you're the one who stole my shoe and I just wanted it back. It's not my fault that you didn't want to let go of my hand." she said hotly, "And by the looks of it I think you like me."

"What?! I do NOT like you. You're the one who's been looking at me all the time we've been walking." He said, acting like a small child.

"Well, duh. I was talking to you." she said, it was probably the lamest excuse she'd ever said, "And besides, my friend was across the street."

"Oh, really? Then did you friend happen to look like a rat-goblin?" he said, with a smirk.

"Huh? What in the hell is a rat-goblin?" she said, confused as hell. She took a sharp turn, trying to avoid the question.

"Don't change the subject." Caleb said, "Admit it, you like me." he said with a smirk.

"Whatever." Will said as she rolled her eyes. "We're almost there."

"And there's that attitude again. I told you that it's not my fault that I'm here. You pulled me through." Caleb said.

"You already told me that! And I'm mad because I'm a stupid guardian of the Veil and I never got to choose if I ever wanted to be one, I'm worried that my mom won't believe me that I went to Fadden Hills for the past two days and now I've got your problem to solve. Can this day get any worse?" she said, the last bit partly to herself. Caleb didn't say a thing, he put his hands in his pocket and just looked at the floor.

"Look, I didn't mean it like it sound. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Everyone has a crappy day and I guess this day is yours." Caleb said, understandingly. **(I don't know if it's a word xD)** Will smiled and after a few more minutes of walking they arrived at her apartment. She stopped and her tracks and said;

"We're here."

"Is this were you live?" Caleb asked.

"Well, yeah, I hope you like it." Will said.

"Like it? I think it's better than any palace found in Meridian." Caleb said, completely dumbfounded.

"Well, thanks." she said, "Now, you'll have to use the fire-escape in order to come into my room." she pointing to the fire-escape.

"Why can't I come in through the front door?" Caleb asked, "That way no one would think that I'm trying to rob you."

"Well, that makes sense but I don't want my mum finding out about you." Will said, "She doesn't even know why I've been missing for the past two days and to find out that I was with you would probably kill her." she said. Caleb nodded a yes and went into the alley way where the fire-escape was. Will entered the lobby and saw that a few of the people gasped as they saw her. She smiled stupidly at them and made her way up the stairs. She took out her keys from her back-pack and opened the door silently. Her mother was no where in site so Will took a deep breath and made her way inside. She took off her jacket and put her back-pack down. She entered the living room and found her mother staring at the CNN News while holding the remote tightly in her grasp, Will swallowed hard and said;

"Hey, mom." she flashed a grin but it didn't help much. Her mother was started and as a reaction she jumped up from the sofa.

"Uhh, Will." she got up and ran towards her. She gave her a bone crushing hug and once they pulled away she started yelling at her like any concerned parent would do.

"Where in the world were you? I was worried sick! I called the cops, I called _all_ your friends' parents and no one said that they've seen you. Now, sit." Susan said while putting her hands on her hips, "Where were you? And why did you run away?"

"Umm... I went back to Fadden Hills." Will said, she sat down just like her mother told her to. "And I ran away because I needed to see my old friends. I'm sorry."

"That is no excuse for what you did." Susan said, yelling louder than before. She sat down on the couch and rubbed her temples, she sighed a deep sigh and continued yelling at her daughter. "You're grounded, missy."

"But, mom, I said I was sorry. I promise I won't do it again. I just needed a few days alone." Will pleaded. She was practicly on the verge of crying, she couldn't take anymore. She had to take Caleb to Meridian, close over a dozen portals that have been opening on and off around Heatherfield, save some other realm from destruction and chaos and she had a ton of homework to do. Maybe a bit more since she didn't go to school for two days.

**Meanwhile with Caleb:**

He was leaning against a brick wall while thinking of a way he could get up to Will's room. He tried pulling down the ladder but it was too rusted to be pulled down. "Now, how do I get up there?" he said to himself, "Hmm… maybe if I bring something big right under that window, I can jump on it and grab onto the ledge..." He started looking around and found a big dumpster which probably weighed a ton but Caleb managed to move it. Just as he got on the dumpster he stepped on something soft and almost slipped off the dupster's ledge.

"Aww… Why do you step on Blunk's face?" Blunk asked as he rubbed his face soothingly, he smelled rancid and he had a blown out basketball as a hat.

"ARRRGGHH!!" Caleb screamed like a little girl.

"Why you screaming? Don't scream or doggie catcher will chase Blunk and take him to pound!!" Blunk said, while looking around for the dog catcher.

"What are you and what are you doing?" Caleb said, he looked at what Blunk was doing. He was pinking between his toes and pulled out what was the most disgusting thing Caleb had ever seen.

"Blunk is a passling." He said, "Why you move Blunk home?" Caleb got back down and pushed the dumpster even closer to the wall. He then got back up and looked at Blunk.

"I was trying to get up to that room." he pointed at Will's room window.

"Oh." Blunk got down from the dumpster and yawned. "Can Blunk come too?"

"I don't think Will, will like that. She doesn't even want me in her room." Caleb said, "Or in her house for that matter."

"Blunk know Will, she love Blunk." Blunk while smiling.

"Hah, yeah right." Caleb said, "But I can't blame a guy for trying. Or passling in your case." He bent down and jumped up high. He grabbed the ledge and got inside the open window.

**Meanwhile with Will:**

"Being sorry is no excuse for what you did." Susan said.

"For what I did? It's not like I killed or anything." Will said defendingly. **(I think I just invented a word lol)**

"You're grounded and that's final!" Susan yelled, "That means; no going out during the weekends, no going out during the week and no phone privilages. You're going to start working harder at school and that means more studying."

"But, mom..." she was cut off.

"No, buts. Now, go to your room." Will grabbed her bag and marched towards her room. Once she was inside she slammed the door so hard it almost was taken off its hinges. She threw her bag against the wall and slumped on the bed. Then she grabbed a pillow and put it on her face, she yelled in it trying to muffle the noise but her mother still heard it. Just then she heard a tapping on the window. She took the pillow off of her face and threw it on the bed. It was Caleb, he was standing on the fire-escape just looking at her. He waved to her and stepped inside since the window was open. "Hey. You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Will went to her closet and took out some blankets and a spare pillow for Caleb to use.

"You don't look fine." He said, "And from that scream I heard, which may I add didn't help much with the pillow on your face thing, you're not doing so well."

"Ah, what do you care?" She said, she threw the pillow and the blankets at him and sat back down on the bed.

"I _do_ care. Because in some way I like you a bit." he said blushing. She smiled and told him what was worrying her. After some time of staring at each other Caleb spoke up;

"Uhh... I'm kinda tired do you mind if I go to sleep?" he spread the blankets on the floor and took of his boots and coat.

"No, I don't mind." she said as she looked at his firm stomach. His muscular body even showed threw the shirt he was wearing.

"Good night." he laid down and covered himself with the sheets.

"Good night." Will said, she turned off the lights and got into bed herself. She couldn't sleep but after a few minutes she was on her way to dreamland. She awoke the following morning to find Caleb looking at the great view of Heatherfield that was just a look away from her window.

"What are you doing?" Will said as she sat up.

"I'm looking at this fantastic view." He said in awe. She laughed, got out of bed and stretched a bit. Just then she heard a knock on the door, the handle was turning and Will had to get Caleb out of there.

"Ohh who's that?" Caleb asked.

"That's my mom." Will said in a panicky voice, "Now hide." She shoved him in the closet and closed it behind him only to find that his shirt was stuck on the side of the door.

"Will, it's time to get up. You have school today." Susan said as she opened the door to find her daughter trying to close the closet door. "What are you doing?"

"Just trying to...uhh..." she said.

"Uhh... ok. Juts get dressed or you'll miss the bus." Susan stepped back outside of Will's room and then closed the door behind her. Will stepped away from the door and Caleb fell out, having one of her bras as a hat.

"She sounds nice." He said as he got up and took the bra off of his head, "I believe these are yours." he grinned sheepishly.

"Uhh... thanks." Will took the bra from Caleb and threw it back in the closet. "Now, listen, I need you to stay here for today and whatever you do, don't go out that door."

"Umm... ok. But I'm hungry." he said, just then his stomach growled.

"Ok. Here," she grabbed some packets from her drawer and gave them to him. "You open them like this and if you get thirsty there are some soda cans in my dresser."

"Why do you have food lying around your room?" he asked as he opened a packet of nacho-bits.

"Because when I'm doing my homework I get hungry." She put on a pair of jeans, "Try not to make a mess."

"I'll try." he sat on the bed and continued eating. Will grabbed her back-pack and went outside and closed the door behind her in case her mother wondered in her room. She went into the kitchen drank a glass of orange juice and went outside. This time she caught the bus and thanked god for that. She just couldn't take flying around town invisible. She took a seat in the back, avoiding the stares from the other kids (apparently the police was trying to find her and so she was on the daily news), and just stared out the window. Once she was at school she found Irma, Hay Lin, Taranee and Cornelia sitting at a bench under a tree. She went next to them and put her back-pack on the ground, she then sat next to it and folded her legs under her weight.

"So, how did it go with your mother?" Taranee asked.

"Did she buy the whole trip to Fadden Hills thing?" Cornelia asked.

"Yeah, she did buy it but I got grounded. I can't go out during the week or during the weekends and I can't call any of you guys." Will said, "Isn't life great?" she said sarrcastically.

"Oh, that is a bit harsh." Hay Lin said.

"Yeah, well at least she didn't kill you." Irma said, trying to sound funny but that didn't help much. They looked at her oddly and then she said, "What?" The bell rang signaling the kids to go to class. The rest of the day went by slowly but at least it was time to go home. She caught the bus and when she went home she took the elevator to her floor because she didn't feel like taking the stairs. She got there, opened the door and found Caleb trying to figure out how to put the Tv on. The place was a mess, there were packets on the floor, bottles of fizzy-coke everywhere and the couch pillows where all on the floor.

"What in the hell did you do here?" she yelled.

"Uhh... nothing." he smiled.

"NOTHING? WHAT IS THAT?" she pointed to a dozen packets that were on the floor. "AND THAT?" She pointed to the bottles on the table.

"I don't know."

"UHHHH.... you're gonna help me clean this up. NOW!!" she yelled, Caleb did as he was told and helped Will with the mess he made. After everything was clean the door opened and Susan entered. "Will, who is this?"

"This is Caleb." Will said, "He attends my school. He came here in order to study with me."

"Oh, ok." Susan said, "I'm going to change. If you need me just yell."

"Ok." once Susan was out of site Will sighed and said; "That was close." The rest of the day went by quickly and Will asked if Caleb could sleep over. After some time of thought Susan agreed and Caleb slept in the guest bedroom.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Wow, it's long hehe. So I hope that you liked it and leave me a review or two :-)**

**Krissy & Marie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rewritten: A Certain Guardian and A Rebel Leader**

**Hey, people, it's us again xD. Did you like the last chapter? If you did, send me a review. Anyway, I hope you like _this_ chapter. This chapter is about Cedric and Phobos.**

**Chapter 5: The Infinite City**

In Meridian, an evil prince was sitting on his thrown trying to think of a plan in order to bring down the Rebel Army. Just then he thought of a plan to bring down the Rebel Army and take The Infinite City as his own. He heard rumors that the Rebels were staying in the old city which was rumored to be under Meridian it self, but he wasn't sure, so he couldn't take his own army down there because it was like a maze and he could lose a lot of men. "Cedric, gather the army and get ready to attack the Village. Try to find the Rebel's hideout, I think its down in The Infinite City but I'm not sure. Kill all the rebels except for the Rebel Leader." Prince Phobos grinned evily, "I'll take care of him, personally."

"Yes, sire. As you wish." Lord Cedric hissed. He was human but he had the power to turn into a huge and giant snake. Lord Cedric was Prince Phobos' loyal and faithful advisor but sometimes he wish he didn't. Prince Phobos treated him like dirt and always bossed him around, never leaving him a day off for only himself. But he had to do it or else Prince Phobos would kill his mother. She was the world to him and he used to go and see her every Friday night. But now he had to work. She didn't know what he was doing but if she knew it would probably kill her. He turned around and slithered away. He went to get the army and then went to the village.

Once Lord Cedric entered the Village, all the people bowed to him but not in respect, they only bowed to him so that he wouldn't kill them. Cedric stopped in front of a woman with a young boy and he demanded:

"Where is the Rebel Army's hide out?"

"I do not know my lord." the woman said as she bowed her head, trying not to look him in the eye, "I have never been down there, my liege." Lord Cedric saw something suspicious in this woman and immediately knew that she was lying.

"Well, we'll see about that. Guards, take that boy and torture him until this woman tells me the truth." Cedric demanded, the guard did as he was ordered to do. He grabbed the boy by the arm and then hit him straight in the gut. At this the woman pleaded to the guard to stop but he just kept hitting the boy more and more.

"Stop, please, I'll talk." the woman pleaded, "They're in the Infinite City, please just stop." Lord Cedric signaled the guard to stop and then looked at her, she said, "The rumors are true. They really _are_ down there."

"I hope you really are telling the truth, for your son's sake." Lord Cedric said, "Arrest this woman for keeping information from Prince Phobos." The guards grabbed the woman from both sides at this the boy who was now on the ground got up and went to hug his mother who was being arrested for a stupid thing.

"MAMA." the boy cried.

"Can I at least say my goodbye to my son?" the woman asked.

"Well, fine but for only a minute." Lord Cedric said, at least he wasn't all bad. "Be quick about it."

She knelt down and hugged her boy. "Be a good little boy for your big brother and sister, mommy is going to be gone for a little while." she said with tears in her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too, mommy." the boy said, he was probably six or seven years old.

"Well, your time is up." Lord Cedric said, "Shackle this woman and take her to the dungeons." The guards put shackles on her hands and feet and took her away. They took her to the dungeons were they put her in a cell with her husband. He stole a loaf of bread for his family because he didn't have enough money to provide so the only solution he had was stealing. The guards caught him and took him to a dark, dingy cell where he now shared it with his wife. His children were taken care of by their older son and daughter who were about 17. **(They were twins)**

**In the Dungeons:**

In the dungeons Julian, Caleb's father, sat in a dark cell. He talked to his wife through the bars of his cell. She brought him a loaf of bread and some cheese since the guards didn't give the prisoners enough food to last a month in there. Julian was inside a cell because he refused to tell Prince Phobos any information about the whereabouts of where the Rebel Army was hiding. He sat on a stool as he ate the bread. "Julian, are you Ok?" Vivian asked. She held his bruised and injured hand. They were torturing him in order to get information of where his son, Caleb was. Vivian is Julian's wife and she came to visit him almost every day.

"Yes, Vivian. I'm fine." he took a bit of his cheese and swallowed hard, "How is Caleb?" he asked, concerned for his son's well-being.

"Uhh…I didn't see Caleb since last night, he told me that he was going to take food to the rebels and he didn't come back." Vivian said, her eyes full of concern and sadness. "I hope he's ok."

"Where the hell can he be?" Julian said.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Vivian said.

**In the Infinite City:**

Lord Cedric and the army managed to find an entrance to the underground City. They descended down a round staircase and now where just lost. There was a fountain in the middle of the room but no rebels where in site. "Where can they be? We've searched everywhere." Lord Cedric said, a bit frustrated.

"Well, it is infinite. We could be searching for days." one of the guards said as he sat on the fountain's ledge like the other men did.

"Well, if you're such a smart ass then you go forward." Lord Cedric said, he picked up by the legs and brought him close to his face. He dangled to and fro but Lord Cedric didn't care.

"No, I didn't mean it that way. I just meant that…" he was cut off. He felt a head rush and he didn't like the way he was looking at Lord Cedric.

"You just meant that I'm not a good leader." Lord Cedric said, "Well, you're fired." and with that he threw him in the near by fountain and the guard disappeared without a trace. "What just happened?" Lord Cedric asked, totally surprised by the guards sudden disappearance. He made his way to the fountain and stuck his head in it. Just as he was going to pull up from the water it swallowed him up.

"Where did he go?" several guards asked. Then he reappeared dripping wet.

"It can't be." Lord Cedric said. He got up from the fountain, his blonde hair dripping with every slithering move he made, "This is a portal. We have to report this to Prince Phobos." He turned around and made his way back to the palace. This time without any wrong turns. When he reached the palace he went right into the thrown room and found Prince Phobos on his thrown playing chess with an old friend, Frost the Hunter. "Sire, we found a portal in The Infinite City." Lord Cedric sad as he eye balled Frost.

"Excellent." Prince Phobos said, he won the chess match and grinned.

"But we didn't find the rebels, my liege." he said, he bowed his head as low as he could.

"Not to worry my, loyal servant." Prince Phobos said, "I have a mission for you." Frost got off his stool and cracked his knuckles, "Go into the portal, and find the red haired girl. She is the new Guardian of the Veil. I've been watching her through the pool in that small fountain. I want you to bring her here, unharmed. I need to brainwash her into giving me the Heart of Candracar.". Prince Phobos, "And even maybe, just maybe, she would come over to the dark side."

"Yes, my liege." Lord Cedric hissed, he transformed into human form. He had long blond hair, pulled back into a pony-tail, big blue eyes, long and muscular arms and legs.

"Eww... that's disgusting when you do that Cedric." Frost said.

"May I ask, sire, what is _he_ doing here?" Lord Cedric asked.

"He's coming with you in order for you to succeed." Prince Phobos said.

"Fine." Lord Cedric sighed, "Just don't slow me down."

**End of Chapter 5**

**Well that's Chapter 5 for ya. We hope you liked it .PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES**

**Krissy and Marie**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Certain Guardian and A Rebel Leader **

This is Chapter 6 Hope you like it

**Chapter 6: ****Caleb's New Home PT2**

It was a Saturday morning and Will and Caleb were still asleep on Will's bed. Will woke up to the sound of her mobile ringing. She slowly got out of bed, not to wake up Caleb who had his hand around her waste. When she got up she went straight to her desk and looked at her I.D caller and it said it was Hay Lin than she answered it.

"Hello" said Will

"Hello Will, a portal just opened it's behind the school" said Hay Lin.

"Ok Hay Lin I'll go and check it out and I'll tell Caleb. Thanks for telling me." Said Will

"No problem at all. Be careful Will" said Hay Lin

"I will, bye" said Will as she hung up the phone. "Now the hard part. To wake up Caleb." Will said to herself as she made her way to the bed were Caleb was sleeping peacefully.

"Caleb, Caleb wake up" Will said in a soft voice like she was waking a baby.

"Five more minutes mum" Caleb said half asleep half awake.

"Fine than you'll miss you're chance to go back to Meridian" Will said a little louder so he can hear her.

"WHAT?! I'm up, I'm up" said Caleb as he shot up from bed and landed on the floor. Will had to hold on to the wall so she couldn't fall because she was laughing so hard.

"That wasn't funny Will" said Caleb while rubbing his back side.

"Well if I fell don't tell me you wouldn't have laughed" she said while helping him up.

"Well ok fine I would have laughed but what did you say about a Portal?" asked Caleb.

"Oh, Hay Lin called saying there's a portal open behind the school. So now you can go home" said Will a little up sad that he was leaving

"That's great come on let's go" Caleb said while dragging her outside her room.

"Caleb wait. You can't go through the front door remember my mum?" asked Will.

"Oh yeah. Sorry I'm just anxious to go back home" said Caleb.

"It's ok now come on" Will said while going back to her room. "We'll go down the fire escape" said Will

"Ok" said Caleb.

"Give me one minute so I can get changed" Will said while looking at him.

"What?" asked Caleb

"Can you turn around?" asked Will.

"Oh yeah" Caleb said blushing. Than Will went tough her closet and got out a pair of jeans and a purple V neck.

"Ok I'm done" Will said while going and opening the window.

"Go on" said Will to Caleb and with that they went down the fire escape and to the school.

**At the school**

"Where is it?" asked Will

"There" Caleb said pointing at the back of the school. When they reached it their was a boy coming trough it.

"Matt what are you doing here?" asked Will

"Hello Will. I'm here to bring you to Prince Phobos" said Matt while transforming into Shagon. He had a pair of black long wings, a golden mask covering his face and a tail and he was wearing dark trousers and a small jacket. When Will saw him she got out the Heart but Shagon didn't give her a chance to transform because he quickly hit her with laser bims.

"WILL" shouted Caleb as he charged at Shagon with everything he had. Shagon easily blocked the hits Caleb was giving him.

"Why don't you just give up now while you're still have a chance" Shagon said while kicking Caleb in the stomach.

"Never" Caleb said.

"So be it" and with that he send him flying trough a wall. The only thing Caleb remembered was seeing Shagon lift Will by the hair and tied her hands.

**In the Palace**

"Let me go you ugly bird thing" Will yelled at Shagon as he made her bow to Phobos.

"Well done Shagon you will be rewarded for capturing The leader of the guardians and the rebel" said Phobos.

"Thank you my Prince" said Shagon as he bows.

"Shagon you may take The Rebel Leader to the Dungeons" said Prince Phobos with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes, my Prince" said Shagon as he grabbed the unconscious Caleb and leaving the room.

"So you are the leader. You're just a little girl" said Phobos.

"A little girl who will bring you down" said Will with a huge smirk on her face.

"I see Susan has raised you well" said Phobos.

"How do you know my mother?" asked Will.

"All in good time. Now why don't you give me the Heart an you'll be free to go" said Phobos

"Over my dead body" spat back Will

"That can be arranged. I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice" and with that he raises his hand and send black waves at her.

"AAAAAGGGHHHH" shouted Will as she felt pain she didn't know she'll ever experience.

"Had enough" asked Phobos with a smirk on his face.

"Give me what you've got" she said with a small smile on her face. And with that he send more dark waves at her.

"Shagon!!" yelled Phobos. Than Shagon came running in.

"Yes Sire?" asked Shagon.

"Take our new prisoner to the dungeons" Phobos said with an angry expression on his face.

"Yes Sire" said Shagon and with that he took Will to the dungeons.

**In the Dungeons.**

"Let me go Bird Boy" said Will as she got shoved in the dungeons. And when she turned around with a brown haired guy.

"AAAAGHHHH" Will said as she stepped back.

"Sorry Miss I didn't mean to scare you" said the guy

"It's okay. Oh I'm Will Vandom" said Will taking out her hand.

"I'm Julian and this is my wife Vivian" he said shaking her hand.

"Hi um… are you the leader of the guardians?" asked Vivian.

"Yes, how did you know?" asked Will

"I heard one of the guards talking" she said

"Oh um… do you know a boy named Caleb?" asked Will

"Yes, yes he's my son do you know him?" asked Vivian.

"Well you look like him" said Will with a small smile on her face.

"Is he alright?" asked Julian

"Well I don't know because they caught him too. I'm sorry." Said Will with a lot of sadness in her voice.

"Do you love my son?" asked Vivian

"What? No I mean how did you know?" asked Will with her mouth open wide.

"I know when someone is in love" she said with a huge grin on her face." But you haven't told me if you love him." said Vivian not dropping the subject .

"Well um… Yes, Yes I love Caleb!!" she admitted. "But you better not tell him" said Will.

"Don't worry I won't tell him besides I don't know if I'm ever gonna see him again." She said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Don't be so sure. I have this" Will said as she took out her mobile.

"What's that?" asked Julian with a confused look on his face.

"It's a mobile and I think I can connect with the other Guardians." Will said. Than she dialled Hay Lin's number.

"Hello?" asked Hay Lin

"Hello it's me Will. I need you to get the other guardians and go to the back of the school and come in Meridian so you can save me and Caleb were in the Dungeons. Hurry Hay Lin. When you gather them call me. OK?" asked Will

"Ok Will bye" said Hay Lin as she hung up.

**End of Chapter 6**

So that was Chapter 6 sorry for the big cliffhanger and hope you liked it pls review 10x


	7. Chapter 7

**A Certain Guardian and a Rebel Leader**

Hi guys its Krissy and Marie here and this is chapter 7.Well enjoy.

**Chapter 7: The Rescue**** Part 1**

"Oh my gosh what do I do, Grandma" said Hay Lin as tears made their way down her cheeks.

"Don't worry Hay Lin just take a deep breath .Breath in and out" Grandma Lin instructed. Hay Lin did as she was told.

"Ok I think that actually helped. Now time to call Cornelia and the others" said Hay Lin as she dialled Cornelia's number.

"It's ringing" Hay Lin said full of confidence.

"Hello?" Said Cornelia.

"Hello, Cornelia? Come over here cause Will has been captured and is now in Meridian. Call Taranee and tell her to come here I'm going to call Irma.

"O.k. I'll be right there bye" said Cornelia

"Bye" said Hay Lin. After she hung up she dialled Irma's number.

"Hello?" Irma said half awake.

"Hello Irma? It's Hay Lin I need you to come over cause Will has been captured and is now in Meridian." Hay Lin said as fast as she could.

"WHAT?! Oh sorry Hay Lin. Now? I just woke up and my mom is making Mac and Cheese my favourite dish" said Irma

"YES NOW SHE'S BEEN CAPTURED AND IS NOW IN A DUNGEON and besides we are the guardians _and_ I thought that lasagne was your favourite dish?"

"Well I like everything" said Irma.

"This is no time to talk about food a fellow guardian is in danger" Cut her of Yan Lin.

"Oh yeah right. Just come over" said Hay Lin and with that she hung up.

**In Meridian**

"Don't worry they won't be long" Will said to Caleb's parents.

"Its ok we're used to staying in the dark and being hungry" said Julian in a sad voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean …" Will said but was cut off by Vivian.

"Its ok just try and get us out of here so I can see my sons and daughter again" said Vivian and at that moment she started crying and was comforted by her husband.

'_Wow these people are really suffering in Meridian we must stop Phobos or_…' just then her cell phone rang, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hello, Hay Lin?" Will said in an anxious voice.

"Yeah and we're going to the back of the school and…" Said Hay Lin but was cut off by Irma saying "How do we become flying pixies? Cause I'm sure as hell am not flying in my favourite jeans" said Irma and it sounded that they were running.

"What are you trying to say that I have to fly in this its? Cashmere and it's a skirt. Ask Will if there are cute guards in Meridian" said Cornelia

"Hey, give me that. Hey it's Hay Lin and yeah how do we turn into those things that fly?" Hay Lin said.

"Well I you think really hard on your element. And tell Cornelia that there are some cute guys here" said Will between giggles

"O.k. so all we have to do is think really hard on our elements" Hay Lin told the others "Ok so we're at the school and where's the portal?" said Taranee "In the football field " Said Will.

"Bye we'll be there soon. Only one problem, where is the dungeon?" said Hay Lin.

"It's in Phobos' palace you won't be able to miss it cause it's on a cliff" said Will

"Ok bye" said Hay Lin

"Bye. And please hurry up" said Will as she hung up.

"Ok they're on there way. It won't be long now" said Will in a worried voice.

"Oh bless you child "said Vivian "we'll be able to see our children again, Julian"

"I just hope you're right" said Julian "I have a bad feeling"

**In the football field**

"Ok so all we have to do is concentrate on our element. Well I just wish that I knew my element" said Irma

"Your element is water Irma and mine is earth, I think" said Cornelia with a questioning look on her face.

"And mine is fire" said Taranee

"How do you remember?" said Irma

"Cause I'm afraid of fire" said Taranee in a terrified voice.

"Well enough talking we need to transform just think hard" said Hay Lin in a frustrated voice. After a while they were transformed into a guardian uniform of striped leggings, purple boots, and a tiny skirt whose waistband curled and coiled around their navel.

"This is so cool" said Irma as she started flying and she grabbed Hay Lin's arms and they started to fly together.

"Look what I can do " said Cornelia and she sprouted a tree in the middle of the field."I feel so … strong "she said

"Ok, OK STOP FOOLING AROUND WILL IS IN TROUBLE" Taranee said "Lets just find the portal"

After a while of searching Taranee found it" Hey guys is the portal blue and swirly?"

"Yeah" said Hay Lin."Then I found it " said Taranee

"What do I do?" she said

"Go through it "Hay Lin said

"No way we go all together"

"Ok on the count of 3. 1…2…3" and they went running trough it and landed in murky water.

"EEWWW this is gross what's on my head?" said Cornelia

"It's a frog" said Irma and burst out laughing because of Cornelia's out burst.

"GET IT OFF OF MY HEAD" said Cornelia and the frog jumped off.

"Now it's gone lets just get into the dungeon" said Hay Lin

**Back in the dungeons**

Will was on the floor thinking about Caleb. _If I can only see him I would tell him how much I love him._ At thatmoment a guard came in and told Will to get up and he opened her cell door.

"Prince Phobos wants to speak to you "said the guard.

"What does he want? Hasn't he tortured me enough?" said Will.

"Just get up " said the guard.

Will did as she was told and walked up the stairs and walked straight into the thrown room.

**In the thrown room.**

As she walked trough the door of the thrown room she noticed that there was Shagon and a giant snake but there was no Phobos.

"Hello, Willow" said Shagon.

"I told you not to call me that Bird Boy" said Will as she struggled to get free from the guard.

"Sshe's a feisty one" said the Giant Snake.

"Yes, she is and that is why I like her." Said Shagon as he walked towards Will.

"Stay away from me" Will said as she kicked Shagon in his manhood.

"AAAGHHH" yelled Shagon as he fell to his knees holding his manhood in his hands.

"You will pay for that" said Cedric.

"What are you gonna do hiss me to death?" asked Will with a huge smirk on her face.

"No, I'm gonna bleed you to death" said Cedric with a smirk of his own.

"Go on give me your best" said Will. When Cedric was gonna hit her Shagon stopped him.

"Now, Now Lord Cedric. We all know what Prince Phobos said. Not to hit her unless it's necessary." Said Shagon.

"Fine" said Cedric as he backed away.

"Now Will I will ask you nicely. Give me the Heart and you will be free to go" said Shagon as politely as he could.

"Listen to me very carefully. I.WILL.NEVER.GIVE.YOU.THE.HEART. and there's nothing you can do about it." Said Will.

"Now you can hit her" said Shagon to Cedric.

"Gladly" said Cedric while hitting Will in the gut.

"AAAGHHH" screamed Will.

"Had enough?" asked Shagon. When he said that instead of replying Will spit blood and spit in his face.

"Fine. Have it your way" said Shagon while telling the guard to let her go and give it to her. When Will was handed to Shagon she stepped on his foot, elbowed him in the gut and hit him in the face with the back of her head. When she was free she let out the heart and yelled "Me unite" and with that she transformed in a guardian.

"Now the real fun begins "Will said while she kicked Shagon in the gut and went flying to the dungeons. When she got there she kicked the guard and took the keys. Then she went to free all the prisoners. Then she freed Caleb's parents.

"Go and free the others. I will open a portal so that you can all escape" Will said as she gave them the keys while going to find Caleb.

**In the Palace.**

"Where are the dungeons?" asked Cornelia.

"How am I supposed to know Corny?" asked Irma irritated.

"I didn't ask you Irmy" said Cornelia.

"You two stop fighting. For all we know Will is gone" said Taranee with tears in her eyes.

"Let's ask one of the maids" suggested Hay Lin.

"Hey, Miss. Do you know where the dungeons are?" asked Irma.

"Are you the Guardians?" asked the woman.

"Yes, we are" said Cornelia

"Thank God. I'm Vivian, Caleb's mother. Will told us to free the prisoners but there are too many." Said Vivian.

"Can you show us were the dungeons are?" asked Hay Lin

"Sure. There down the Corridor to the left. You can't miss them" said Vivian.

"Thank ya" said Irma.

**Back to the Dungeons.**

Will was looking for Caleb when she saw a boy sleeping in a cell.

"Caleb is that you?" asked Will

"Will?" asked Caleb

"Yes, yes it's me" said Will

"Can you get me out?" asked Caleb

"Yes, yes I can" said Will while taking out the key to his door. When she opened the cell door she went inside and helped Caleb up.

"What did they do to you?" asked Will very concerned.

"Well they tortured me until I gave them the second hideout of the rebels" said Caleb while standing up and he lend on Will cause he had a broken rib and a shattered ankle.

"Will did you see my father?" asked Caleb with worry in his eyes.

"Yeah I did and I saw your mother too. They're fine but we have to free the other prisoners" said Will.

"Shh I think I heard someone coming" said Will while putting Caleb on a chair" Stay here. I'll be right back" said Will while walking away.

"Have you seen Caleb?" asked a blue man to a green man.

"No but his supposed to be here" said the green man.

"Ok we better keep looking" said the blue man. When Will saw a piece of metal on the floor she picked it up and was about to hit the green man when someone came from behind her and grabbed her hands.

"Let me go" she said.

"Who are you?" asked the blue man from behind her.

"I'm Will. The leader of the Guardians" she said." Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Vathek." Said Vathek while realising her.

"Have you seen Caleb" asked the green man.

"Hey your Aldarn aren't you?" asked Will while going to bring Caleb.

"Yes, where's Caleb?" asked Aldarn

"He's here" she said while helping Caleb stand up.

"Vathek, Aldarn how did you escape?" asked Caleb.

"Well your father freed us" said Aldarn.

"Have you seen the other Guardians?" asked Will

"Yes, I saw them talking to Caleb's mother" said Vathek. Just at that moment Will heard Irma say:

"Hello anyone hear?" asked Irma and than she got slapped in the head for talking.

"Irma we're over here" yelled Will.

"Thank God you're ok" said Taranee while giving both Will and Caleb a hug of relief.

"I'm fine but Caleb isn't. He's hurt badly we better get going before Phobos comes here." Said Will while making her way to the door followed by the rest of the gang.

"Were are the other rebels?" asked Will

"There in the kitchen with Vivian and Julian" said Cornelia.

"Listen guys Matt is a bad guy" said Will while making sure that there weren't any guards.

"What do you mean? He's just a boy our age." Said Irma

"He's a boy our age who can transform into Shagon. He's the one who took me and Caleb to Phobos. He's the one who send Caleb flying trough a wall." Said Will making sure to make Matt sound as more than just a boy her age.

"How far is the Kitchen?" asked Caleb.

"Just down the hallway and to the left" said Hay Lin. When they got there their were a lot of rebels who were injured.

"Will how are we going to get out?" asked Taranee.

"Well my bet is that if the heart can close Portals than it can open them" said Will while helping Caleb sit down.

"Ok it's worth a shot" said Cornelia

"Stand back you guys" Will said as she got out the Heart. "Hope this works" she said as the Heart glowed pink. When the pink light faded a Portal was there.

"Yes" said Will. "It should lead you to your Hide Out" said Will while stepping aside.

**End Of Chapter 7**

**Well that was chapter 7**** hope you like it R&R**

**Krissy and Marie**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Certain Guardian ****and a Rebel Leader**

Well it's us again and this is our next chappie hope you like it. And there is going to be some language.

**Chapter 8****: The Truth about Phobos**

"Hurry up before the portal closes" Will said to Aldarn and Vathek. When they heard her they nodded and went threw it.

"Go on guys I'll be right there" Will said to the Guardians who nodded and went trough it. Than Will turned around and helped Caleb up. When they went trough it what they saw was unspeakable. Their was Phobos' army fighting the Rebels and it seemed that they were winning.

"Caleb I have to take you to safety" said Will

"No. I'm staying and fighting" Caleb said determent to stay and fight.

"But you can't fight. You're injured badly" said Will afraid that she might loose him.

"No. I'm going to fight and that's final" and with that he went fighting. Will couldn't do anything but help fight. When Will was about to fight someone grabbed her from behind.

"Miss me?" asked Shagon.

"You wish" said Will while blasting him with electricity.

"Why are you doing this Matt?" asked Will while dodging every attack he gave her.

"I'm not Matt anymore. I'm Shagon who will destroy you" Shagon said while blasting Will and knocking her in a nearby tree. When Caleb saw Will getting blasted in a tree he went running to her.

"Will are you ok?" asked Caleb once he reached her.

"Yes, I'm fine" said Will while standing up.

"Caleb look out" Will yelled while pushing Caleb out of the way. When Will was instead of Caleb she took the blast Shagon sent her.

"Will" shouted Caleb while running towards her. When Caleb reached her she had a broken shoulder and a lot of bruises and cuts.

"Will, wake up. Will!!" said Caleb while shacking her. When she didn't wake up he started to cry.

"Caleb, Caleb. Stop crying I'm ok" said Will while shaking Caleb.

"Will?" asked Caleb. When he saw her he gave her a bear crushing hug.

"Caleb I need to breath" Will said while making a squeaky sound.

"Sorry Will. I thought you died. Why did take that blast for me?" asked Caleb.

"Well I couldn't let you take the blast now can I?" asked Will while standing up and helping Caleb.

"Well thanks" said Caleb.

"Come on. I've got a little score to settle with Bird Boy" Will said while giving Caleb a kiss on the cheek and flying away. When Will saw Shagon fighting the other Guardians she blasted him with electricity and sent him flying.

"You guys ok?" asked Will.

"Yeah. Thanks for the save Carrot Top." Said Irma with a huge grin on her face.

"Your welcome Irmy" said Will.

"Come on let's go take down Princy" said Cornelia.

"Yeah come on I think they can handle this here" said Taranee.

"Ok let's go" Will said while starting heading towards the Palace.

"Not without me" said Caleb while running towards the Palace.

"What?! No Caleb you're staying here" said Will while landing in front of him.

"No way I'm coming whether you like it or not" said Caleb determent to go.

"No. You don't stand a chance against Phobos. I tasted his power it's to strong for you to handle." Said Will while stepping forward.

"Fine. I'll stay here" said Caleb while turning around and going back to the fight.

"Come on let's go" said Will while flying away.

**In the Palace.**

"It's to quite here" said Cornelia.

"Well maybe Princy got scared and went back crying to his mommy." suggested Irma making a crying face.

"No way he backed down that easily." Said Hay Lin.

"Will what do you think?" asked Taranee.

"Huh? Oh I think he's in the thrown room" said Will while heading to the thrown room. When they entered there wasn't Phobos.

"Maybe he did back down" said Cornelia.

"Not quite" said a voice from behind them.

"Phobos!!" said Will while glaring at him.

"I see you've fallen into my trap" said Phobos

"What trap?" asked Hay Lin

"This trap" Phobos said and with a flick of his hand they were surrounded by guards.

"You guys take down the guards I will take down Princy" said Will while launching herself at Phobos.

"You know Willow your mother has been lying to you since you were born" Phobos said while dodging every attack Will gave him.

"Stop calling me that and my mother never lied to me" Will said as she let out a blast off pink magic that hit Phobos in the chest.

"I see that you're angry. "Said Phobos as he sent another blast of dark energy.

"Will look out "said Cornelia as she jumped in front of Will and took the blast her self and she was sent flying through the wall.

"Cornelia" Will screamed as hot tears filled her eyes. At that moment she sent her most powerful and lethal blast she ever sent.

"This is for Cornelia" and sent another attack, "this is for Caleb" and she sent another attack, "and this, this is for all the people YOU HURT" said Will as all the fighting stopped around her and they all were watching her, even the guards, but after the smoke cleared all she could she was Phobos on the floor. She took a few more steps and went to finish off Phobos when he said" Have mercy you're my daughter and I love you, please" he pleaded.

"No you aren't my father you're just a lonely, pathetic son of a bitch" said Will as she was gonna send another attack she was stopped by her gang (except Cornelia)

"Listen to him" said Irma as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ok" said Will.

"When I was young I needed a bride so that she could take over the thrown, see my sister, Elyon," everyone gasped when they heard her name they all knew her but who knew that she was a soon to be queen, right? "Anyway Elyon was gone and we needed someone to take over the thrown. Then I saw this beautiful brunette wandering the streets and I told my guards to bring her to me so that I could marry her. That same week we got married and that weekend we had sex and after that I didn't see her again but before she left she told me her name, it was Susan"

"Ok that was a little to much detail than I expected" Said Irma.

"So you mean to tell me that you're my f-father?" said Will.

"Yes, Will, I am" said Phobos.

"I can't believe this, you can't be my dad. I mean your pure evil and I'm, I'm fighting on the good side" said Will

"Heart of Candracar take Phobos to Candracar" said Will at that moment the heart took Phobos to Candracar.

"We have to find Cornelia" Said Will with new tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean that we have to find Cornelia?" said Irma.

"I mean that Phobos sent a blast and she… took it for me" said Will "Just come on she went through that wall" It didn't take too before Taranee started crying and yelled "Guys she's here" When they all came they saw Cornelia coughing blood it looked like that she had internal injuries and several broken ribs and a big cut in her head.

"Hey why are you all crying it's just a little cut" Said Cornelia as she coughed up more blood. At that moment the rebels came and Caleb not too far behind.

"What happened?" Caleb said but as he saw the seen (Cornelia's head in Will's lap) he fell to his knees" Aldarn go bring some bandages. I'll see what I can do"

After a while he Said to Will" Take her to your world and tell those doctor thingies that she was in a car accident" Will did as she was told and changed them back.

**At The Hospital**

"Please we need some help my friend she was in a car accident "Doctors and nurses came and took Cornelia away.

"I hope Cornelia will be ok" said Hay Lin.

"Yeah if she's not it'll be all my fault" said Will.

"We better call her parents they might be worried sick tell them that she was driving home with a friend" said Taranee as she grabbed her phone.

"Hello Mrs.Hale its Taranee, Cornelia been in a car accident and she's at the hospital" said Taranee as her voice broke and began crying.

"Is she ok?" said Mrs. Hale.

"Yeah she's in surgery" said Taranee.

"I'm coming" said Cornelia's mom and she hung up.

"She's coming" said Taranee to the others. After a while Mrs.Hale came running with Lillian and Mr.Hale

"How's my big sister?" said Lillian with tears in her ocean blue eyes.

"She's in surgery" Said Hay Lin as she grabbed Lillian by the arm and put her on the couch next to her "Hey where's Will?" whispered Hay Lin to Irma "She went back to Meridian to help" she responded.

"Hello Mr and Mrs.Hale your daughter will be fine she's resting. You can come in three at a time." Said Dr. Marsh.

"You guys go first we'll come after" said Irma as she went to call Will.

"Will, Cornelia's going to be fine she's resting you better come soon. How's Caleb?"

"He's fine. He's in a cast "said Will

"Where's Snake man and Bird Boy?"

"They left as they heard that we defeated Phobos"

"Oh Ok.I have to go cause we have to see her. Bye" said Irma

"Bye" said Will as she hung up.

**In The Room**

"Hey how you doing?" asked Irma.

"I'm fine, although I can't move or I start screaming in pain" said Cornelia.

"What did your sister do when she saw you?" asked Taranee.

"She jumped on me and started hugging me to death" said Cornelia as she started laughing.

"She's just so cute" said Hay Lin

"Yeah well she a little demon at home.Hey Where's Will?" said Corny

"She went to Meridian to…" said Taranee but was cut off by Will entering.

"Here I am" said Will as she sat on the bed next to Irma.

"Thanks for saving my life" said Will as she gave Cornelia a hug.

"I have to tell you something" said Will.

"Shoot" said Cornelia.

"Phobos is my father" said Will angry as ever.

"Oh come on this is not funny. What is it that you wanted to tell me?" said Cornelia. As she saw Irma mouth "IT'S NOT A JOKE"

"Oh well its not that bad" said Cornelia.

"Oh come off it Phobos is my father Phobos the worst bastard in the world, no the universe and to top it all off my mother has been lying to me my whole life" She yelled.

"Anyway thanks for saving my life but I have to go now" said Will as she stormed out of the room.

"Well we better go too" Said Taranee pulling the other two out of the room. Leaving Cornelia alone in the room to watch TV alone.

**End of Chapter 8**

**Well that was chapter 8 I loved typing this chappie and cried in it and I'm not a sissy well chapter 9 will come soon I promise **


	9. Chapter 9

**A Certain Guardian and A Rebel Leader**

Hi guys. Thanks XV-Dragon for reviewing and this fic almost over but hey you still got one or two chappies to read. Now on with the story.

**Chapter 9: The Real Truth**

When Will arrived at her apartment she slammed the door. Her mother was on the sofa watching TV.

"When were you planning on telling me?" Will asked angry as ever.

"Tell you what?" asked Susan very confused

"Tell me that my real father is Phobos" said Will with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Will honey I …" said Susan but didn't have any chance to finish.

"Don't give me that crap" yelled Will.

"Don't you dare yell at me. I'm still your mother." Yelled back Susan.

"Why shouldn't I yell? I lived my whole life a lie" said Will with fresh new tears falling down her face.

"I was planning on telling you." Said Susan

"When? When someone else tells me? When I'm old?" yelled Will. "Say something" Will shouted.

"I'm sorry" said Susan while she started crying.

"Sorry for what letting me live a lie?" said Will

"How did you find out?" asked Susan while wiping her eyes.

"I found out when I was gonna kill him" said Will.

"What do you mean?" asked Susan

"If you haven't noticed I've been disappearing. Well the reason is that I'm a guardian of the Veil" said Will.

"What?" asked Susan

"God mum didn't you hear me. I'm a freaking Guardian. A pixie that has to close all the Portals and stop Phobos, my FATHER" yelled Will.

"What did he tell you?" asked Susan.

"He told that you were wondering in the streets and he sent guards to bring you to him so that you could marry him. Than he told me… You had sex and than you disappeared." Said Will with a disgusted look on her face.

"What he didn't tell you was that I was forced into married and that he raped me" said Susan while tears falling down her face.

"Wha … What?" choked out Will.

"Let me tell you from the beginning" said Susan while sitting down.

"I was wondering down an alley way when I saw a portal so I went threw it. Than I arrived at Meridian. I arrived just outside the Palace. When Phobos saw me he ordered some guards to bring me to him. When I was in front of him he started to circle me than he told me I will be his bride I didn't have a say in the matter. Than they put me in a room. When the big day came I married Phobos. When I was Queen of Meridian, Phobos' wife I was wondering a corridor when someone came up behind me and dragged me in a room. Than he shoved me on the bed and rapped me. That's the night I ran away and went to Fadden Hills." Said Susan with tears in her eyes.

"You got rapped but that isn't a reason for not telling me who my father is" said Will with anger and sadness in her eyes.

"I didn't want you to know about him because I didn't want you to grow up like him and find out about him" said Susan.

"Well guess what mum. I found out about him while I was gonna kill him. Is that how you wanted me to find out??" yelled Will.

"No" said Susan while looking at the floor.

"I will never be able to forgive you for what you did" said Will while storming out of the apartment. Susan followed her.

"Will I am your mother..." said Susan

"No you are not my mother. My mother would never lie to me." shouted Will with tears in her eyes.

"Will come back" shouted Susan while running after her but it was too late. Will was already out of site.

_I need to clear my head I'll go to Meridian_ Will thought as she opened a portal to Meridian.

**In Meridian**

_I wonder if Will loves me like I do. I wish I could build up the courage to tell her. Heck if I can build up the courage to fight against Phobos __I guess I can say 'Hey Will I like your dress and by the way I love you.' Well I better rehearse if I'm going to tell her._

"Hey Will I got something to say I love you, Will I love you, I love yo…" but was cut off by Will storming and stomping her feet.

"Hey Will wanna go by the lake and take a walk?" asked Caleb hoping that she didn't hear him.

"Yeah sure I need to clear my head I just had a BIG fight with my mom" said Will and she sounded like she was about to cry when Caleb saw her.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'll tell you by the lake"

After a few minutes off walking in silence she stopped and sat on a bench. Caleb did the same thing, "Now can you tell me why you're crying?" said Caleb with concern in his eyes.

"Ok but don't tell anyone. My father is Phobos and my mom has been lying to me my whole life. I hate her" said Will and burst crying on Caleb's shoulder.

While patting her on the back he said "Will I know it's hard but she's your mother I wish that Phobos isn't your father but that's what he is. Listen Will I got something to tell you." He made her look at him and he said "Will I love you. From the first moment I saw you I wanted to tell you this but…"

"Cal-" said Will but Caleb put a finger to her mouth and continued "Will please let me finish. But I was scared to tell you this cause of rejection but I love you, Will and I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway" he said. Its was at that moment that Will took his hand and said "I love you too and I'm sorry for calling you a dumb boy when we first met but you called me a little girl"

"But I said I was sorry and…" and Will kissed him and that really shut him up.

After they pulled away he said "We should be going it's already 6:30 and mom will kill me if I'm late for dinner" said Caleb as he kissed her goodbye. "Meet me here tomorrow" he said.

"Ok I will" said Will "I love you"

"I love you too" he called back.

"I must really be getting home" said Will. "Maybe I'll go see Cornelia and see how she's doing."

**At The Hospital**

"Excuse me but can you tell me where Cornelia Hale is?" asked Will to the nurse by the counter.

"Yeah she just down the hall"

"Thank you" said Will

As Will opened the door she saw Cornelia and Peter kissing. She quickly closed the door. _Well that was unexpected_ Will thought._ I think I'll just stay in the waiting room and wait till Peter gets out_.Aftera while Peter came out. _Well it's about time_ Will thought with a laugh and went inside.

"Hey Will said as she laughed.

"Hey don't you tell anyone I want to keep it a secret and so does he" said Cornelia.

"Have you been going out with him or was this the first time kissing him?" asked Will as she sat on Cornelia's bed.

"We've been going out since last week before school began and no this wasn't my first time kissing him" she said with a smile and a blush. "So what's been going on with you and your mo…?" said Cornelia but shut her mouth as she saw Will look at the ground.

"Never mind" said Cornelia.

"No its ok. If you wanna know she told me her part of the story which was that she was rapped by Phobos" said Will and looked like she was gonna cry again.

"Will I'm sorry I didn't mean anything I was just curios" said Cornelia sorry for Will that her father had to be the most biggest jerk in the entire world.

"Look we have to tell Elyon that she is a queen" said Will.

"Yeah but first lets forget about this whole thing and talk about something else" said Cornelia and was about to think about something else when Peter came back and Said "Forgot my jacket" and he grabbed his jacket and kissed Cornelia goodbye.

"Ok that was a little unexpected" said Will and began to laugh.

"Hey it's not funny. Well its is but … stop laughing" said Cornelia and gave up when she saw tears of laughter running down of Wills face.

"What's been going on with you and Caleb, then?" and that immediatley made Will stop laughing.

"Oh nothing just that he said he loves me" said Will.

"Well congrats on the new boyfriend thing" said Cornelia.

"You too. Hey what time is it?" asked Will.

"8:15 why?" said Cornelia.

"Oh my gosh I have too get home. I'll come and see you tomorrow after school and I'll bring you your homework" she said with a smile.

"No don't bring me any homework but you can come" Cornelia said.

**End of chapter 9**

**Well that was Chapter 9 Chapter 10 will be up soon.R&R**

**Krissy and Marie**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Certain Guardian and A Rebel Leader**

Hey guys this is the last chappie. I know I'm sad too well on with the story

**Chapter 10: Acceptance**

Will ran to her apartment elevator and prayed that her mother didn't go out. Her prayers were answered because when she opened the door she saw her mother eating dinner.

"Hey mom. Look I'm sorry for storming off like that and yelling but…" said Will but was cut off by her mother speaking.

"I know you needed time to cool off and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you who your real father is but I had to Will" said Susan.

"I know you didn't want me to grow up like him." Said Will.

"Now how about some dinner I made your favourite. Ravioli" said Susan.

"Yeah sure I'm starving I haven't eaten since this morning and have been fighting against my father" said Will trying to sound funny.

"After dinner do your homework" said Susan pretending not to hear her daughter's last comment.

"Ok mom and after I take shower we can watch a movie like we used to do" said Will sounding cheerful.

"Ok now eat up before it gets cold" said Susan.

After dinner Will did her homework and took a shower. "Ok I did my homework, took a shower and now its movie time" said Will as she went to the movie cabinet to pick a movie she choose Chainsaw Massacre.

"Ok mom I choose the movie and now its starting. Come on mom I said it's starting"

"Ok, ok I'm coming" said Susan as she sat down. After about half an hour Will was asleep on the couch and Susan was half awake.

"That's it I'm going to bed Will. Will wake up" she said as she shook Will awake and they went to bed.

**That Morning**

It was 7:30 and Will was still asleep. "Will wake up its time for school" said Susan as she shook her daughter awake.

"What time is it?" Will asked.

"Its 7:30 and you still have to get dressed"

"What?! Oh my god I'm going to be late and I have to give Cornelia her homework so I can't miss school" said Will in a panicked voice.

"Its ok I'll drive you to school" said Susan.

"Thanks mom you're a life saver" said Will as she gave her mother a hug. So she got dressed and got into the car.

When they arrived the bell rang so Will went running into school. Her first class was with Mr. Collins her History teacher with Irma and Hay Lin.

"Hey guys" said Will as she sat down in the middle of them.

"Hey Will" they said together.

"How've you've been?" asked Hay Lin

"Great. Thanks to Princy me and my mum are closer than ever" said Will as Mr Collins entered the class.

When school was over Will went to Meridian to meet Caleb. She went to the lake and set down in the same spot as they did yesterday.

"Hey Will" said Caleb from behind her.

"Hey stranger" she said as she made room for him to sit.

"So how are you with your mom?" asked Caleb

"We're great" said Will while resting her head on his shoulder.

"Good for you" said Caleb. After a couple of minuets of silence Will broke the silence.

"Caleb I was thinking if you would come with me to see my _father_" said Will

"Why would you wanna see that bastard?" asked Caleb

"I wanted to thank him for getting me and my mother closer" she said

"Oh" said Caleb.

"So you wanna come?" asked Will while looking at his emerald green eyes.

"Sure I would love to see the one who put my parents in jail" he said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Ok fine don't come" said Will as a smile spread across her face.

"No, no I'm coming" said Caleb.

"Ok fine lets not waste anymore time" said Will as she opened a portal to Candracar.

**In Candracar**

"Hello oracle. Can I see Phobos?" asked Will.

"Oh yes you can he is in the dungeons" said the oracle.

"Yes serves him right for what he did" said Caleb but stopped when Will elbowed him in the ribs, hard.

"The dungeons are right down the hall" said the oracle as if nothing happened.

Will went down the hall and found Phobos in a cell, in rags, on the floor.

"Will, my daughter, quick grab the keys, there on the wall, and set me free" said Phobos.

"Well no you mean bastard" said Caleb.

"What is he doing here isn't he supposed to be with his rat family?" said Phobos with a huge smirk on his face.

"Easy Caleb" said Will as she stood in front of Caleb to hold him from strangling Phobos. "Just let him suffer like he did to so many people" said Will.

"I just came here to tell you thanks" said Will

"For what?" said Phobos his blood boiling.

"For making me and my mom closer than ever. I never thought that a man like you could bring happiness to two people. A man with no friends or someone to love" said Will.

"Why you little" and he charged at Will only to be hit in the face by Caleb. "Don't you ever lay a hand on my angle" and with that they turned around and began walking when Phobos began yelling like a maniac. "Scream all you want all you're going to get is a sore throat" said Will as she and Caleb started laughing.

"We must really be getting home" said Will as she opened a portal to Meridian.

"But I don't wanna go home I wanna stay with you." Said Caleb as he made a puppy dog face.

"Well… Ok but just this once. But I still have to give Cornelia her homework" said Will.

"It's Ok we can stay a bit at the hospital but after we can go to your house" said Caleb.

"Yeah well I guess we can but you are not going to sleep in my bed" said Will.

"But that's what we did when we first met and don't tell me you didn't like it" said Caleb.

"Well yeah but we didn't have these strong feelings for each other" said Will.

"Ok fine but do I have to climb the fire escape again?" said Caleb

"Yes I don't want my mom finding out about you" said Will as she closed the portal and opened another one for Heatherfield and stepped in it followed by Caleb.

**At The Hospital**

"Umm… Excuse me but can we see Cornelia Hale?" Asked Will.

"Well there's someone in there a Peter Cook" said the nurse.

"Who is Peter Cook?" whispered Caleb.

"He's Corny's boyfriend" said Will.

"Like you and me?" asked Caleb as he sat on the couch.

"Yeah like you and me" she said as she sat down next to him.

After a while of waiting Peter came out holding his jacket in his hands and a big.

"It's about time he got out" said Caleb as Will started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" said Caleb as he got up.

"Because that's what I said yesterday" said Will also standing up.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Asked Caleb as he opened the door.

"I'm fine and I got good news" said Cornelia.

"So do I. You have algebra for homework" said Will as she put the books and homework on the bedside table.

"Oh great I hate algebra, but my news doesn't have to do nothing with school" said Cornelia.

"Ok so what is it?" said Caleb.

"I can get out next week" said Cornelia.

"Oh that's great" said Will as she gave Cornelia a hug.

"Yeah I know but I still have to call my parents they don't know" said Cornelia. "Hey do you guys mind if I call my parents?" asked Cornelia.

"No go ahead" said Will.

"Thanks" said Cornelia as she grabbed the phone and dialled her home number.

"Hello, mom?" said Cornelia.

"No its Lillian mommy went shopping but daddy is here" said Lillian.

"Then put dad on the phone I have some good news" said Cornelia.

"Hi honey is everything ok?" said Mr.Hale.

"Yeah I can get out next week so tell mom" said Cornelia

"Oh that's great oh here she comes here speak with her" said Mr.Hale

"Hi sweetie is everything alright?" said Mrs.Hale.

"Yeah everything's fine and next week I can bet out but I need your permission" said Cornelia.

"Of course honey who would want to be cooped up in a room" said Mrs.Hale.

"Mom I still am cooped up in a room but at least Caleb and Will came to see me" said Cornelia slightly irritated.

"Oh I'm sorry honey I didn't mean anything but we did come see you this morning" said Mrs.Hale.

"No its ok I'm just glad that I can get out of here in a week" said Cornelia.

"Well I have to go but Lillian wants to speak to you" said Mrs.Hale.

"Hi Cornelia I just called to say I love you" said Lillian.

"I love you too but I have to go now, Bye" said Cornelia.

"Bye" said Lillian as she hung up.

"Well we have to go" said Will.

"Ok" said Cornelia "I have to do my homework anyway"

"Well bye" said Caleb.

They left and left Cornelia to do her homework.

"Well I'm tired and hungry" said Caleb.

"Well let's go home then" said Will as she started walking for home.

**The End**

Well that was the end of **A Certain Guardian and a rebel leader** and I hope you liked it

Until next time


End file.
